Distance
by leebyoo
Summary: Hiatus. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya.
1. Chapter 1

Distance

By alwayztora & Chlairine Lou

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: Fluffy, kata-kata dramatik, Gender Bender, A little shonen-ai, etc.

Hope you enjoy, Guys.

.

.

Butik baju itu terletak tak begitu jauh dari pusat keramaian. Walau tak berada di pusatnya, butik itu selalu terlihat ramai. Yang membuat orang-orang tertarik dengan butik itu tak lain adalah karena sebuah _mannequin_ yang di pasang tepat di bagian depan etalase kaca. _Mannequin_ itu cantik, wajahnya terukir dengan sempurna. Matanya sebiru lautan, rambut kelabu panjangnya terurai sampai ke pinggang, kesempurnaan _mannequin_ seolah semakin lengkap karena ia memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Para pengunjung sangat senang dengan _mannequin_ itu. Bahkan mereka sampai memberinya nama –Ciel Phantomhive. Saat musim panas, Ciel biasanya di dandani layaknya lelaki. Ia tampil menawan dengan sepatu sports, _t-shirt_, celana pendek, topi dan tas ranselnya.

Namun, lain halnya dengan musim dingin –seperti saat ini, Ciel tampil cantik dan anggun dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang, sweater putih, rok hitam pendek 10 cm diatas lutut dan stoking putih. Tidak ketinggalan _high heels_ hitamnya.

Tak satu pun orang yang menyadari kalau Ciel selalu mengamati mereka satu per satu. Dengan kata lain ia hidup. Ia bisa mendengar, melihat, bahkan ia memiliki perasaan. Bahkan ia benar-benar menjadi 'manusia' saat malam tiba. Dan ia laki-laki. Walau ia sering di dandani sebagai perempuan, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah laki-laki.

Belakangan ini Ciel sering –dan senang– melihat sosok seorang pengunjung butik tempatnya berada. Sosok itu bertubuh tinggi dengan iris sewarna dengan _red wine_. Ciel sepertinya terpesona olehnya, bahkan menurutnya, pria itu dapat memikat siapa saja hanya dengan tatapan mata dan senyumannya.

Meskipun Ciel hanyalah _mannequin_ 'hidup', Ciel yakin, ia juga punya hati. Hati yang dapat merasakan perasaan yang di sebut dengan cinta.

.

.

-Ciel's PoV-

Hari ini ia datang lagi. Sosok yang selalu aku harapkan kedatangannya.

Tapi, tunggu. Siapa yang bersamanya? Wanita berambut merah yang bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya. Dan ia terlihat senang-senang saja! Bahkan terkadang terlihat ia mengacak rambut wanita berambut merah itu. Ia juga tenang-tenang saja saat wanita itu mengecup pipinya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap wanita berambut merah itu, iri. Ya, aku iri dengannya. Ia bisa sangat dekat dengan pria beriris merah –yang belakangan kuketahui namanya adalah Sebatian– itu.

Sebenarnya, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua perasaanku. Mencoba untuk mempercayai kenyataan kalau aku hanyalah sebuah boneka pajangan sementara ia adalah seorang manusia. Kalian mengerti artinya?

Ya, kami tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Aku mulai mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Aku tak bisa melupakan senyumannya –walau senyuman itu bukan untukku– yang sudah membekas di hatiku. Atau tangannya yang lembut ketika menyentuh rambut kelabuku.

Kurasa takdir yang di tentukan untukku memang sudah sangat jelas. Mustahil manusia dan _mannequin _seperti aku bisa bersama.

.

.

-9.00 pm-

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman. Kakiku menendang-nendang semua batu kerikil yang dapat kulihat. Aku tak peduli pandangan orang banyak yang tertuju padaku, karena aku tau apa maksud tatapan mereka –orang-orang mengagumi parasku yang secantik boneka. Tak heran, karena pada kenyataannya aku memang hanyalah sebuah boneka pajangan.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku menyadari aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi terus menunduk ke bawah –hendak meminta maaf. Namun, begitu aku melihat siapa yang kutabrak, mendadak lidahku kelu. Suaraku tak dapat keluar. Dia..

Sebastian!

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan cepat lalu mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya dengan cemas. Seolah bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Sebastian menjawabnya dengan senyuman –yang kuartikan sebagai ia baik-baik saja. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Kurasa aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman yang –kurasa– sudah mulai membuat wajahku sedikit merona.

Baiklah, aku sudah amat sangat terjerat olehnya, aku sudah tak dapat mengingkari perasaanku lagi. Aku akan mencari bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bertemu dengannya dalam sosok manusia yang 'sebenarnya'.

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Merasa bosan di apartemen, aku melangkahkan kakiku, menjajaki tanah menuju taman di dekat apartemen. Mencari udara segar, karena tak ada yang dapat kukerjakan. Grell sendiri sedang menghadiri _meeting_ penting sehingga ia tak dapat menemaniku malam ini. Yah tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk juga dengan dia yang sedang menghadiri _meeting_ itu, karena aku ingin sendiri hari ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menyadari aku menabrak seseorang. Hey, dia…

Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?

Dia menatapku cemas, namun aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa rasanya lidahku terlalu kaku untuk berbicara, mungkin aku terlalu terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Dan ia pun membalas senyumanku. Oh Tuhan, senyumannya indah. Dan aku pun tersenyum kembali. Samar-samar aku melihat wajahnya merona. Dia semakin cantik dengan rona diwajahnya itu di tambah sinar bulan yang menyinarinya. Ia sudah terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga.

Oh, sepertinya aku ingat…

Bukankah, ia _mannequin_ yang ada di butik baju yang sering ku kunjungi?

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>alwayztora's note : HALLO MINNA! *semangat '45*<p>

Ma first collab project with ma bunda… Baru pertama kali buat penpik di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Ada yang mengenal saya? Hah? Hah? *bah*

Err, saya gak tau harus ngomong apa -_-)a yang jelas enjoy ya bacanya. Yasud lah, RnR ya… Sankyuu ^^

Rine's note: Errr, saya rada bingung sih mau ngomong apaan, ini kolab pertama saya dengan alwayztora. Kalau saya rasa sih, yang jadi pasangan kolab saya harus sangat-sangat sabar, saya tidak punya perencanaan sih /plak. Dan, yah, ini pendek dulu yaa.

Baiklah, RnR? Menyemangati Author itu baik lho /plak.

* * *

><p>As Sign By,<p>

Alwayztora & Chlairine Lou


	2. Chapter 2

Distance

By alwayztora & Chlairine Lou

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: Fluffy, kata-kata dramatik, Fem!Grell, Gender Bender, A little shonen-ai, etc.

Hope you enjoy, Guys.

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Wanita itu… Benarkah ia _mannequin_ yang ada di butik yang sering kukunjungi? Tapi yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin ia hidup? Berjalan, tersenyum? Mustahil… Dia itu _mannequin_, _mannequin_ kau tahu? Sebuah _mannequin_ tak mungkin bisa berjalan dan tersenyum. Tapi dia terlalu mirip dengan _mannequin _itu. Rambut kelabunya, matanya yang sebiru lautan…

Ah, entahlah.. Yang jelas aku terjerat olehnya...

-Sebastian's PoV End-

.

.

Ciel menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman, ia berniat kembali ke butik. Pertemuannya dengan Sebastian hari ini membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang lain. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, debarannya lebih cepat dua kali dari biasanya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Entahlah, ia pun tak tahu…

.

.

-Flashback-

Ciel sadar waktunya sudah tak lama lagi sebelum ia kembali menjadi sebuah _mannequin_ karenawaktunya untuk 'hidup' terbatas, hanya sampai pukul 12 malam, sementara sekarang sudah jam 11.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Permisi, err—" Ciel tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sadar kalau ia harus berpura-pura tak mengenal Sebastian.

"Sebastian. _Call me _Sebby_ for short_. Kalau kamu?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku permisi dulu, Sebastian."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Ciel," balas Sebastian. _'Kalau kita berjodoh,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

-Flashback End-

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Kejadian tadi memenuhi pikiranku. Entah mengapa aku terjerat olehnya, amat sangat terjerat. Eh, tunggu, dia bilang apa tadi?

"_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."_

Ciel…

Ciel Phantomhive… Nama itu tidak asing kau tahu…

Bukankah… Ah tak mungkin… Mustahil, mustahil, mustahil!

Tenangkan dirimu, Seb!

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, diriku seperti dihipnotis olehnya sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dan tak sadar jika Grell ada di depan apartmenku.

"Sebs? Kau sudah pulang? Darimana saja?" tanya Grell.

Aku masih tak menyadari kehadiran Grell yang ada tepat di hadapanku. Pikiranku masih asyik mengingat-ingat pertemuanku dengan Ciel, wanita cantik berambut kelabu itu.

Grell menepuk pelan bahuku, membuatku tersadar dari khayalanku tadi. "Ah, eh, Grell? Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Uh, menunggumu?" Grell mendekatiku, "darimana saja?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Sendirian tanpamu membuatku bosan." Grell menatapku curiga, sepertinya ia tak percaya dengan jawabanku.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau berbohong, Sebs. Kau menemukan sesuatu? Misalnya wanita lain atau apapun itu."

"Berbohong? Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Grell," aku mendekatinya, mencoba membuatnya yakin dengan jawaban—tak sesuai fakta—yang kuberikan. "Hanya kau yang kusukai, Grell."

'_Ya, sebelum bertemu dengannya,'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

Grell tersenyum, "Ya sudah. Sebs, sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat." Ia membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu, Grell." Aku memegang tangannya, menghentikan kakinya yang akan melangkah meninggalkanku. Grell berbalik, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Refleks, aku langsung memeluknya. "Maaf," ujarku.

"Sebs? Kenapa minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Tak apa, biarkan aku yang melakukannya," aku mengecup keningnya. "_Oyasumi, mata ashita._" Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"_Oyasumi_, Sebs." Balas Grell seraya tersenyum.

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu sampai sosok Grell menghilang. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Bingung. Bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada Grell kalau aku menyukai wanita lain? Memang tak ada yang salah dengan Grell, ia juga cantik. Ia tak kalah cantik dari Ciel. Tapi entah kenapa, aku lebih menyukai Ciel. Dia berbeda—walau sama-sama cantik.

Atau aku memang punya bakat menjadi seorang _playboy_? Ok, aku mulai galau. Kurasa aku butuh tidur untuk menyegarkan otakku.

-Sebastian's PoV End-

.

.

Tinggal di _apartment _dan mendapatkan kamar di lantai 24 membuatnya bebas memandangi pemandangan di bawahnya. Pemandangan yang selalu ia sukai—mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya—bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang. Kegiatan yang mungkin jarang di perhatikan orang lain, tapi Grell menyukai itu.

Grell memikirkan pernyataan Sebastian tadi. Entah mengapa ,ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia memang tak melihatnya, tapi ia seakan bisa merasakannya—kalau Sebastian mulai menyukai wanita lain. Ia menghela nafas. Menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di kaca jendela yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya dan balkon, lalu menghela nafas lagi.

Ia berbalik menatap laptopnya yang masih menyala, berjalan menghampiri meja dimana laptopnya berada dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Berharap dapat melupakan semuanya sejenak jika tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

.

.

-Ciel's PoV-

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku berdiri di depan butik sebagai sebuah _mannequin_, dan seperti biasanya juga, aku selalu menunggu kedatangan Sebastian. Masih ingat? Aku tetap bisa melihat walau menjadi sebuah _mannequin_.

Teringat lagi olehku pertemuan kami kemarin malam. Dimana aku harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa berpura-pura tak mengenalnya, tetapi tanyakan bagaimana rasanya harus berpura-pura tak mengenal orang yang aku sukai.

Sakit. Perih.

Di saat aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah mengenalnya aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Menjadi seseorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Menjadi seseorang yang baru pertama kali mengenalnya.

Menjadi seseorang yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam bagian hidup dari seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

Aku menemukan sosok yang kucari. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitamnya. Tak ketinggalan senyumannya yang menawan dan iris merahnya yang memikat hati. _Oh, dear…_ Lagi-lagi ia bersama wanita berambut merah itu. Mereka berhenti tepat di depanku, aku bisa merasakan kalau Sebastian terus menatapku.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan..

-Ciel's PoV End-

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat _mannequin_ itu. Mirip. Ia sangat mirip dengan wanita yang kutemui kemarin malam. Rambutnya, matanya, bahkan tingginya juga sama persis. Dan juga, namanya? Mungkinkah ia memang mannequin ini? Oh, mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah _mannequin_ bisa hidup?

Aku terus memandanginya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari Grell yang berjalan lebih dulu di depanku kembali dan melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Sebastian? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tersentak. Aku kembali dari lamunanku. "Tak ada, hanya _mannequin_ ini," aku tersenyum sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. "Ia cantik—maksudku, pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bukankah begitu, Grell?"

"Ya, dia cantik. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga," ujar Grell, nampaknya setuju dengan pernyataanku. "Bukankah bagus kalau _mannequin_ ini hidup, Sebs? Pasti banyak yang menyukainya."

Aku kembali tersentak. Kalau _mannequin_ ini hidup?

"Tentu. Akan sangat bagus kalau pada kenyataannya dia hidup. Sama seperti kita." Aku kembali menatap _mannequin_ itu. Dapat kulihat sekilas ia tersenyum.. dan menangis.

Tersenyum dan menangis?

Benarkah _mannequin_ itu tersenyum kearahku? Atau hanya khayalanku saja? Kalau memang itu nyata, kenapa ia menangis? Aku tak sempat memastikannya karena Grell sudah menarik tanganku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Kuharap aku tak salah. Karena seperti pernyataan Grell tadi...

_Bukankah bagus kalau mannequin ini hidup?_

-Sebastian's PoV End-

.

.

-Ciel's PoV-

Apakah Sebastian melihatku tersenyum?

Aku tahu aku tak bisa berharap banyak. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan itu. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk tetap menjadi manusia—dan tidak kembali menjadi sebuah _mannequin. _Namun tak ada yang berhasil. Nihil. Cara apa pun yang kulakukan tetap saja tak berhasil.

Adakah yang bisa membantuku untuk menjadi seorang manusia yang 'sempurna'?

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Balas review sebentar ya..<p>

**Aiko Enma**: Hai juga! Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca dan review fanfic ini. Terlalu cepat, ya? Coba di baca lagi chapter ini, masih terlalu cepatkah? (kok gak nyambung ya? /digiles)

Saya—maksudku, kami—saja nggak kepikiran kalau yang berambut merah itu Meyrin. Sudah di lanjut, semoga suka, yaa.

**sacchandesu****: **Makasih sudah baca dan review. Ini sudah di lanjut, kok. Baca dan review lagi? /maunya.

**Orlyzara: **Kyaaa.. makasih :D Saya—maksudku, kami—nggak kepikiran kalau yang berambut merah itu Meyrin.

Okeh, ternyata saya punya Reader yang pinteer :D Makasih lho sudah baca dan review, salam hangat buat kamu, yaa.

**Ferra Rii**: Saya cinta Sebby, kok. Gak cinta boneka x) /abaikan dia. Makasih sudah baca dan review yaa.

Kurang greget, ya? Err, lebaran tanggal berapa, ya? Bukan, bukan maksudnya ngalihin pembicaraan. Cuma saya lupa lebaran jatuh pas tanggal berapa.

Sudah di lanjut kok, semoga suka, ya. Oh, salam buat papih mamih di rumah juga, ya. :D

_Semoga dia lupa sama opening nggak gregetnya, ya Tuhan._

**Jei-meow**: Merasa terhormat karena seorang silent reader mereview fanfic ini. Makasih ya, sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca dan review :)

Silahkan bilang sama **alwayztora**, ide ini dari dia, lho :D Ini sudah di lanjutin, ayo, ayo di review lagi.

_Idenya si Rine juga kok, dua ide disatuin by alwayztora._

**Kesha**: Salam kenal juga, makasih sudah baca dan review fanfic kami. Thank you :) err, I don't know why she could be like that /kicked. Dan sangat di tunggu reviewnya :)

Makasih juga buat silent readers. Yah, jangan diam terus, sih. Tinggal klik _review _dan berikan review untuk kami. Di tunggu, ya! (maksa gitu? /plak)

* * *

><p><strong>Rine<strong>'s note : Yah, saya tahu ini telat banget buat update dan waktunya lagi nggak pas. Nanya dong! Ciel berasa galau banget nggak, sih? =o

_By the way_, yang bales review itu saya, saya suka ngomong, sih. Nanti akan gantian sama **alwayztora**, tenang saja :D

Mumpung puasa nih, yang review fanfic kami pahalanya banyak lho D /Amiiin. RnR lho, jangan lupa! /maksa banget.

**alwayztora**'s note : Berasa suram gak sih ini fict? Angsty puol kok kesannya? Nista banget si Sebby *padahal dia sendiri yang jadi (sebagian ama Rine)*. Mendustai Grell gitu? Trus berpaling ama Ciel? Hayah, dasar cowo. Tapi bukankah selingkuh dalam sebuah kisah cinta adalah hal yang seru? X) Hmm, yasud, selamat menikmati lah yaw, RnR donk?

Kalo nggak… Lo. Gue. END! :p wkwk *idih, siapa lo siapa gue?*

* * *

><p>As Sign By,<p>

alwayztora & Chlairine Lou


	3. Chapter 3

_Mannequin_ itu tersenyum. Tersenyum dalam kesedihannya. Tak kuat, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ya, ia mencoba tertawa dalam kesedihannya. Ia mulai mengutuki takdirnya yang hanya menjadi sebuah _mannequin_ 'hidup'. _Mannequin_ itu menangisi takdirnya.

Sampai ia mengetahui ada yang bisa membantunya berubah menjadi manusia.

.

Distance

By alwayztora and Chlairine Lou

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: Fluffy, kata-kata dramatik, Fem!Grell, Gender Bender, A little shonen-ai, OOC, etc.

Enjoy!

.

"Kau tahu? Katanya ada seorang penyihir yang bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kita inginkan, lho!" Gadis berambut pirang itu memulai percakapan baru bersama temannya—setelah bosan membicarakan tentang keadaan rumah masing-masing.

Entah, Ciel tak mengenal mereka. Kedua gadis itu hanya pengunjung yang hari itu mengunjungi butik tempatnya berada. Kini, kedua gadis itu bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari tempat Ciel.

"Penyihir? Benarkah? Jangan bergurau, Emilly. Jaman sekarang penyihir itu tinggal khayalan," sahut gadis berambut cokelat—lawan bicara gadis berambut pirang itu.

Yang berambut pirang—Emilly—hanya merengut. "Jangan begitu, Rosse. Bagaimana jika penyihir itu memang ada? Kadang khayalan bisa menjadi kenyataan, Ros."

Rosse—yang berambut cokelat—menghela nafas sebentar, "jika penyihir itu memang ada, aku ingin dia menyihirku menjadi secantik _mannequin_ ini," katanya sambil menunjuk Ciel.

Emilly tertawa. "Kuharap _mannequin_ ini bisa berubah menjadi manusia dan berteman dengan kita," ujarnya. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya, "Ros, kita harus pergi sekarang," lanjutnya seraya membawa barang-barang yang akan ia bayar ke kasir.

.

.

-Ciel's PoV-

Aku memandangi kedua gadis tadi. Mereka sudah keluar dari butik. Ingin rasanya aku mencegat mereka dan bertanya lebih jauh. Namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kurasa aku bisa mencarinya nanti setelah butik ini tutup.

Secercah harapanku terbit, aku mempunyai firasat kalau ini adalah sebuah permulaan yang baik.

.

.

Jam 9 malam. Ketika semua lampu di butik sudah padam, aku bergerak turun dari tempatku dan berjalan untuk mengambil kunci yang ada di atas meja.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya bagaimana kunci itu bisa ada di atas meja karena aku belum pernah menceritakannya. Jadi, pemilik butik ini adalah seorang yang ceroboh. Sering kali ia meninggalkan sebuah kunci di meja untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kunci yang ia bawa dari rumah hilang di butik.

Menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untukku karena aku bisa keluar dari butik menggunakan kunci itu—seperti malam ini.

Oke, cerita selesai.

Selesai kan? Ya sudah, TBC (ditabok).

Oke, gomen. Bisa dilanjutkan…

Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Aku menatap butik itu lama, sedikit merenungkan waktuku yang panjang di butik tersebut dan sekarang aku akan meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku sedikit merunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sedikit sedih karena harus meninggalkan 'rumah'. Namun tak lama, aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali dan tersenyum.

Baiklah, petualanganku akan dimulai dari sini.

-Ciel's PoV End-

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Sebastian terbangun tepat pada pukul enam pagi. Dengan segera, ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Pria berambut sehitam malam itu mengambil dasi dan jas hitam miliknya, lalu segera meninggalkan apartemennya. Tentu saja, tak ketinggalan kunci mobil Lamborghini Revengton hitam keluaran terbaru—yang sudah setahun menemani Sebastian—sudah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Hari ini ia harus mengantar Grell pergi ke bandara. Wanita berambut merah itu akan pergi ke Paris untuk mengurus perusahaan miliknya yang ada di sana. Mau tak mau, Sebastian terpaksa libur sehari dari pekerjaannya hari ini karena Grell terus merajuk agar diantar olehnya.

Lamborghini hitam itu melaju kencang. Tak lama, mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Dengan asal, Sebastian memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat. Beberapa wanita yang saat itu sedang berada di sana hanya bisa memandang kagum dan melempar pandangan centil ketika melihat sang pemilik Lambhorgini keluar.

Tak peduli, Sebastian segera bergerak menuju kamar Grell.

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Sudah dua hari sejak Grell pergi. Besok, ia akan kembali ke London. Selama 2 hari ini, aku sudah banyak memikirkan tentang Grell dan Ciel. Entah mengapa, aku sangat yakin kalau Ciel memang benar-benar _mannequin_ yang ada di butik itu.

Kalian tahu dongeng Cinderella?

Salah satu bagian dari dongeng itu menceritakan kalau Cinderella dapat pergi ke pesta dansa dengan gaun yang cantik dan sepatu kaca karena sihir dari ibu peri. Kurasa Ciel juga sama, ia bisa berubah menjadi 'manusia' saat malam hari karena sihir yang ada pada dirinya.

Kalian tentu juga sudah tahu bahwa Cinderella memiliki batas waktu dengan sihir milik ibu peri. Ia harus segera pergi dari istana sebelum jam 12 malam karena semua sihir itu lenyap.

Demikian juga dengan Ciel. Ia memiliki waktu tersendiri untuk menjadi 'manusia'.

Aih, sudahlah. Aku bisa semakin kacau kalau memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur dan menenangkan diri sejenak.

-Sebastian's PoV End-

.

.

Ia tengah berdiri di samping Lamborghini hitam miliknya ketika seorang wanita berambut merah panjang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia pun langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita itu.

Ya, ia kini sedang berada di bandara untuk menjemput Grell—yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, selama aku tak ada apa saja yang kamu kerjakan?" tanya Grell, memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku di rumah sakit," Sebastian menoleh sejenak kearah Grell, lalu kembali fokus menatap jalanan yang saat itu sedang kosong.

"Oh."

Mereka kembali diam. Keheningan kembali menyerang mereka berdua yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berjuta-juta kata yang dahulu selalu bisa di lontarkan dengan lancar, saat ini seperti lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

-Ciel's PoV-

Sejak kemarin aku mencari-cari tentang keberadaan penyihir itu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau ia tinggal di Slovenshikii—ibukota Dellvhana—kota modern yang sangat terpencil. Jika ingin mencapai ke sana, itu berarti aku harus melewati hutan-hutan yang lebat.

Sudah mendapat kepastian letak dimana penyihir itu tinggal, aku segera menuju ke sana. Sayang, mengingat aku tak bisa berubah menjadi manusia pada siang hari, akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Aku menggunakan peta yang bisa menunjukkan kemana aku harus pergi.

"Baiklah, Ciel, semangat. Jika kamu bisa menemui penyihir itu kamu bisa berubah menjadi manusia." Aku mulai menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku terus mengikuti pentujuk yang diberikan peta itu, tak lama aku pun sampai di Dellvhana. Tempat ini berbeda dengan bayanganku. Kupikir, tempat ini akan menyeramkan dengan banyak hewan-hewan aneh seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Tetapi kenyataannya, tempat ini dapat memukau semua mata yang melihatnya dan terlihat sangat modern.

Dellvhana di malam hari tidak begitu gelap karena banyak kunang-kunang yang terbang mengitari sungai. Berbagai jenis tumbuhan yang ada juga terawat—tidak tumbuh sembarangan dan menyeramkan.

Seingatku, untuk bisa menuju Slovenshikii aku hanya perlu berjalan mengikuti aliran sungai panjang ini. Maka tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung menyusuri aliran sungai yang cukup panjang.

Beberapa ekor hewan mengikutiku dari belakang. Tak buruk, aku merasa seperti memiliki teman seperjalanan. Kulihat dua ekor rusa, sepasang kelinci berbulu putih mengikutiku. Ada juga beberapa kunang-kunang yang berputar-putar mengitari kepalaku.

Merasa mulai lelah karena sudah satu setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya aku berakhir di sebuah pohon rindang yang besar. Sekedar duduk-duduk disana sambil mengelus kelinci-kelinci yang mengikutiku.

"Lucunyaa, seandainya nanti bisa kubawa pulang." Aku memangku kelinci itu sambil tetap mengelus-elus bulunya.

"Bawa saja, aku juga tak keberatan pergi bersama gadis cantik sepertimu."

"Ga-gadis?" seruku tidak terima lalu menurunkan kelinci itu dari pangkuanku—sedikit kasar. Aku yakin semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipiku.

"Seorang gadis, tidak boleh kasar!" jawabnya lalu berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanyaku, setengah terkejut. Dellvhana selalu penuh kejutan, aku melupakan hal itu.

"Aku penjaga…"

"Penjaga apa?" tanyaku lagi, masih penasaran.

"Penjaga hatimu~" jawab lelaki di hadapanku ini.

Gombal!

"Hahaha…" aku hanya bisa tertawa, garing. "Betul ini Dellvhana?"

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya lelaki—yang berasal dari seekor kelinci—di hadapanku, kini ia sedikit membungkuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Agni. Kalau nama Anda, Nona?"

"Ciel," jawabku dan tersenyum. "Aku dalam perjalanan menuju Slovenshikii, apakah masih jauh dari sini?"

"Sekitar lima jam kalau jalan kaki dari sini," jawab Agni, santai. Sikap santainya saat menjawab aku masih harus berjalan selama lima jam lagi itu membuatku ingin memukul kepalanya.

"H-hah? Lima jam?"

"Ya, tapi kalau Anda tidak keberatan menunggu sampai besok pagi saya bisa mengantar Anda dengan mobil. Bagaimana? Bukankah Anda menjadi lebih cepat sampa di tujuan?" tawar Agni.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan," jawabku. Kurasa lebih baik menunggu sampai besok daripada harus berjalan kaki selama lima jam.

"Tentu tidak. Lebih baik Anda beristirahat dahulu, Nona. Anda bisa menginap di rumah saya," ujarnya lagi. Tentu saja kali ini aku menjadi sungkan. Ia sudah berbaik hati menawari untuk mengantarku esok pagi dan kini ia menawarkan untuk beristirahat di rumahnya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku bisa menginap di tempat lain saja dan kembali ke sini esok pagi."

"Tak apa, menginap saja di rumahku."

"Terima kasih, Agni," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," balas Agni. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku—bermaksud mengajakku untuk mengikutinya. "Biar kutebak, Anda bermaksud untuk bertemu penyihir yang tinggal di Slovenshikii itu, 'kan?"

"Anda tahu darimana? Saya belum menceritakan hal itu, bukan?" jawabku, sedikit terkejut.

"Banyak orang yang datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu penyihir itu. Dia benar-benar bisa mengabulkan apapun yang Anda inginkan, Nona," ujar Agni, bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, kini mulai bersemangat. Kalau menurut Agni penyihir itu bisa mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan itu berarti ia juga bisa mengubahku menjadi manusia, bukan?

"Tentu saja. Penyihir itu ramah dan baik hati—asalkan kita menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan. Sebaliknya, kalau kita tidak mengikuti kehendaknya, ia berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan," jawab Agni, pura-pura bergidik sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku tertawa. "Tak masalah, aku akan memenuhi keinginannya asalkan ia juga memenuhi keinginanku."

Percakapan diantara kami terhenti karena Agni tak membalas perkataanku dan hanya tersenyum—sebagai tanggapan pernyataanku tadi. Tetapi aku menjadi yakin—karena perkataan Agni, penyihir itu ada dan dapat mengabulkan permintaanku.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>alwayztora's note<strong> : lalala, jelek banget chapter kali ini ._.

kurang galau menurut saya sih. Gimana menurut readers?

Sekian deh, gatau mau ngomong apa lagi…

Balasan review :

**Aiko Enma** : "Hehe, yasudah… Apa mau dikata, yang ada di otak kami ini saja u_u Sebas juga galau gara2 Ciel kok, Grell juga galau. Pada galau tuh. Kita ikutan galau yuk? Terima kasih ya reviewnya :D"

**orlyzara** : "Hahaha xD

sankyuu pujiannya x) ah, gatau ya si Chlairine Lou tuh yang buat, saya aja bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu /halah lebay/

sankyuu kembali. Maaf kalo kali ini ga greget ;A; Terima kasih reviewnya yah :D"

**Jeimeow** : "Oh, kami pinter buat Anda galau dong kalo gitu? X) /pede amat ya?/

H-ha? *melongo* emang kenapa sama kata-kata dramatik?

Oh nggak kok. Kami malah bersyukur bisa direview oleh silent reader. Nggak nge-flame toh yang jelas? X) terima kasih reviewnya :D"

**uno** : "Halo yang disana, new reviewer ya? Terima kasih review dan pujiannya :D"

**Rara** **Rachel** : "Hai :) hm? Kok tau? :\ paranormal ya? *ubek2 file sebelumnya*

Hehe, yang bantuin Ciel bukan Sebby kok, Sebby mah bantu dalam doa aja u_u /apaan sih?/"

Oke, semua review sudah dibalas—btw kenapa bahasa saya jadi mendadak formal ya? —

Berniat review kembali? :)

**Rine's note**: maaf saya memang tidak bisa membuat fanfic yang panjang /bows/ saya harap kalian berkenan untuk chapter kali ini.

_Out of topic, R.I.P _Wang Yue_. May God bless you, Dear_ :')

Terima kasih untuk review-revie yang masuk, itu sangat menyemangati, Kawan.

Akhir kata, tinggalkan review untuk kami, terima kasih!

* * *

><p>Sign,<p>

Alwayztora & Chlairine Lou


End file.
